Points $A$ and $B$ are on parabola $y=4x^2+7x-1$, and the origin is the midpoint of $\overline{AB}$. Find the square of the length of $\overline{AB}$.
Explanation: The graph of the parabola is shown below:

[asy]
Label f;

f.p=fontsize(6);

xaxis(-2.5,.75,Ticks(f, 1.0));

yaxis(-5,8,Ticks(f, 2.0));
real f(real x)

{

return 4x^2+7x-1;

}

draw(graph(f,-2.5,.75));
dot((.5,3.5));
dot((-.5,-3.5));
label("$A$", (.5,3.5), E);
label("$B$", (-.5,-3.5), E);
[/asy]

Let the coordinates of point $A$ be $(x,y)$. Then since the midpoint of $\overline{AB}$ is the origin, the coordinates of $B$ are $(-x,-y)$. Both of these points must lie on the parabola, so we plug them into the equation for the parabola to get the equations \begin{align*}
y&=4x^2+7x-1,\\
-y&=4(-x)^2+7(-x)-1 \Rightarrow y=-4x^2+7x+1.
\end{align*}Setting the two equations equal to eliminate $y$, we have $4x^2+7x-1=-4x^2+7x+1$, or $8x^2=2\Rightarrow x^2=\frac{1}{4}$. So $x=\frac{1}{2}$ (the negative alternative for $x$ gives the same answer) and $y=4\left(\frac{1}{2}\right)^2+7\left(\frac{1}{2}\right)-1=\frac{7}{2}$. Thus, point $A$ is at $(1/2,7/2)$ and point $B$ is at $(-1/2,-7/2)$. The length of $\overline{AB}$ is then $\sqrt{\left(-\frac{1}{2}-\frac{1}{2}\right)^2+\left(-\frac{7}{2}-\frac{7}{2}\right)^2}=\sqrt{50}$. Hence, $AB^2=\boxed{50}$.